wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
October 5, 2012 Friday Night SmackDown
The October 5, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 2, 2012 at the BOK Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Episode summary Ryback vs Primo After confronting WWE Champion CM Punk on two separate occasions during recent episodes of Monday Night Raw, Ryback — this week’s most talked about Superstar on social media — set his excruciating focus on Primo. And after stopping a retreat by his outmatched opponent outside the ring — taking down his tag team partner, Epico, in painful and decisive fashion — the ultra-intense Superstar hurled Primo back into the ring and triumphed over him with the dreaded Shell Shocked. What is left to say, but “feed him more!” Layla vs Alicia Fox With the ongoing controversy over who attacked Kaitlyn at Night of Champions continuing to rock the Divas division, one particular battling beauty that the SmackDown announce team referred to as an “instigator,” Alicia Fox, took on the Diva that lost the butterfly-emblazoned title following the pay-per-view incident, Layla. While it was being discussed during the match that SmackDown General Manager Booker T’s Assistant, Divas Champion Eve, is making the investigation of the attack the top priority of the Divas division, Layla overcame A-Fox with a fierce roundhouse kick. After the match, Layla set a strong message to the WWE Universe and the current titleholder that “The way Eve won the Divas Championship is going to make it so much better when she loses the Divas Championship.” Theodore Long attempted to take Eve to task, only to get caught by Booker T GM Booker T’s administration continued to exhibit interior strife in the wake of the controversy surrounding who attacked Kaitlyn at Night of Champions. Dolph Ziggler vs CM Punk After CM Punk came to SmackDown to confront Mr. Money in the Bank, Dolph Ziggler, over leaving him “high and dry” on Monday’s Raw, GM Booker T opted to put the two Superstars into a match against each other in the SmackDown main event. In the height of the phenomenal, back-and-forth contest between two absolute masters of the ring, The Showoff caught the WWE Champion on the top rope, hurling him down to the canvas with an explosive bodyslam. When Ziggler tried to follow-up by charging Punk in the opposite corner, however, The Second City Saint had enough presence of mind to move. Ziggler slammed into the turnbuckle, allowing the WWE Champion to execute the Go to Sleep for the SmackDown victory. Moments after the bell, CM Punk climbed on top of the announce table to toy with the WWE Universe. He sarcastically explained that because he needed to face John Cena at WWE Hell in a Cell to get the respect he deserved, he would not compete against him at the upcoming pay-per-view. Results * Singles Match: Ryback defeated Primo (w/ Primo & Rosa Mendes) * Singles Match: Layla defeated Alicia Fox * Singles Match: CM Punk (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes